


playlist on repeat

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dean is technically a character but he only appears through text and a phone call, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman, sasha, and charlotte strike up a partnership. dean encourages.





	playlist on repeat

Sasha smiled her big, bright smile and Roman had to grin right back at her. 

“That was-that was amazing.”

“Yeah, it-yeah. I really liked working with you, Sasha, I hope we can again.”

Her smile softened and Roman’s next breath caught in his throat a little. 

“I hope so, too.”

They stood in front of each other, still in their gear, sweating from the match, and Roman licked his lips. 

“Hey, do you wanna come to my room?”

Sasha raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. 

“Not done working with me?”

The tone in her voice and the way her posture changed just so, her hips slanting, looking up at Roman with heated eyes let him know that she caught onto what he wanted. 

“Only if you’re not done with me.”

Sasha stepped up to him, her body so close to touching his, Roman exhaled softly at the heat that shot through his body. 

“I think I could stand to put a little more work in with you, handsome.”

Roman smirked, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back. He knew damn well what that look did, and from Sasha’s expression, it hit the mark once again. 

“Meet you out front in twenty?”

“Sounds good.”

Sasha turned and walked away, Roman letting his eyes travel over her body-her long legs, her amazing ass, that gorgeous purple hair-and Sasha called out over her shoulder.

“Don’t keep me waiting!”   
He grinned and left to the locker room, shooting Dean a text on the way. He let him know what he was up to-the brand split had been hard on both of them, as it kept them separated more often than not, but they weren’t letting it break them up. They both just so happened to agree to having a more open relationship than they had had before. Dean had found comfort and a partner-whether long term or something more platonic, they had yet to see-in Renee, and Roman had been flirting around a few people for some time now. Finn had been his initial interest, before the unfortunate incident at Summerslam, though Roman had always thought Sasha was beautiful. A real firecracker, too, one of the best in the ring, and just a fun person to be around. 

He sighed as he took a quick shower and changed his clothes, picking up his phone when he heard a ding. 

‘ _ hey babe. get u some. me & the cousins r hanging tonight, will probably call after we’re bailed out. love u _ ’

Roman rolled his eyes. He’d have to tell Jimmy and Jey to stop going out with Dean, it always ended in someone getting bailed out of jail or set on fire or with a concussion. Hell, it was how Roman and Dean got their two cats at home. He quickly texted back, promising to keep him updated and making Dean promise to keep him updated as well, along with saying ‘I love you’ about six times in two languages. He couldn’t help it, he loved Dean so goddamn much and he was tired of having to be apart from him. He made his way to the front of the building, trying not to get too down over that. He was going to be spending the night with a beautiful woman and really didn’t want to be in a bad mood. 

“Roman! Hey!”

He blinked, looking up and seeing Sasha waiting with her bags. He smiled, a little sheepishly.

“Sorry, head was somewhere else.”

She did look worried at that, and she gently reached out and touched his forearm. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, no-just had to text Dean.”

Her expression softened, and she rubbed up and down on his arm. It felt nice. 

“You miss him, huh?”

“Yeah. A lot, but-we’ve gotten through worse. We still get to see each other, just...not every night.”

Roman gave the valet his number and they waited, in the slight chill, Sasha pressing close to Roman’s side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“You cold, beautiful?”

“Not too much now. You and him have been together a long time, right?”

Roman held her a little tighter, massaging her shoulder with his fingers. 

“Yeah, since...shit, 2011? He’s been by my side the whole time.”

“Must be hard to have him away now.”   
“It is. But-”

Roman looked down at Sasha, bringing his other hand up to softly grip her chin. Her eyes were especially dark in the nighttime, and he thought they were only the more gorgeous. 

“-thankfully, I found someone I like spending my time with while he’s gone.”

“So I’m a placeholder?”

Roman laughed quietly and shook his head.

“No. You’re a beautiful, amazing, awesome woman who has my full attention. I don’t have ‘placeholders’, I have partners. If-if you’d like to be one.”

He had no intention of forcing Sasha into anything, he would never do that to anyone; she really had been one of the few people to catch his eye during his forced separation from Dean, and his attraction to her-physical and otherwise-was genuine. Sasha smiled, a sweet, soft little look and pressed closer to Roman. 

“Well….as long as this isn’t some one-and-done, hit it and quit it thing, then-yeah, I’d like to be one.”

Roman leaned down just a little, until he could bump his nose against Sasha’s. 

“I didn’t ask you out tonight with the intention of a one-night stand, baby.”

Sasha wrapped her arms around Roman’s shoulders, his own arms going around her waist, and she hummed. 

“Then let’s get this partnership started, Roman.”

She initiated the kiss, pressing her lips to his, one hand tangling in his hair. He moved one hand farther up her back, almost lifting her to hold her closer, to kiss her more deeply. He moaned and only broke apart when they heard a car approaching. They didn’t let go of each other, not until they had to put their bags in the car. Roman got into the driver’s seat, Sasha climbing into the passenger side, and he started them on the way to the hotel.

“So...are you seeing anyone else?”

Roman raised his eyebrow. 

“Not really, not yet. I-I was gonna ask Finn out, honestly, but-you know-”

“God, that was awful. I felt terrible for him.”

“Yeah, me too. I have been talking to him a little, though, he’s a great guy. I-me and-me and Charlotte, actually, have been kinda….there’s some interest there.”

Sasha grinned at him, leaning on the armrest between the seats. 

“Playing both sides of the field on our feud?”

Roman laughed, shaking his head.

“Not what I’d call it, but-it does sound that way, huh?”

“Well, thankfully for you, I don’t mind.”

Sasha reached over, running her hand over his thigh. Roman gasped, happy to have reached a stoplight. 

“Though don’t hate me if I brag a little that I got to you first.”

Roman swallowed around a dry throat and gently gripped her hand.

“I know-I know what-it’s pretty obvious what my goal for tonight was, but I want you to know-if you don’t wanna do anything or do something in particular-I’m not gonna mind, or if you need to stop at any point-”

Sasha turned her hand up, squeezing his. He looked down at where their hands were joined and blushed, glancing up at her.

“I know, Roman. I know you’re a good guy, and if I need to stop or if I don’t like something, trust me. You’ll know.”

Roman smiled, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing at her fingers. There were rough callouses on her knuckles, and he closed his eyes as he kissed over them. 

“Should’ve known you’re the type to tell me what you think. You are the boss, after all.”   
Sasha giggled and they held hands the rest of the ride, talking about whatever happened to pop into their heads. They reached the hotel just as Sasha was telling him about her time in NXT, and he was more than happy to listen. He liked the opportunity to get to know her even better, and she was so passionate about her career. It was beautiful to witness. 

“-though, honestly, I do miss working with Bayley as often as I used to-God, she’s fun in bed, I miss that, too-”

Roman raised an eyebrow at her, their hands still joined as they walked into the hotel, their bags dragging behind them.

“You and her were together?”

Sasha sighed.   
“Kind of. The four horsewomen have….we’ve had some fun together.”

They got into the elevator, and Roman shifted to stand behind her, his arms around her tiny waist. 

“Don’t wanna sound like a perv, but I wouldn’t mind hearing about some of those times.”

Sasha laughed, pressing her hips back, grinding her ass on him for a moment until he was fully hard-he’d been half-hard the whole damn ride to the hotel, and it never took a lot to get him going-and Roman groaned, grabbing her hips with his hands and holding her still, thrusting against her. 

“Fuck-you wanna hear about when me and Charlotte have fucked? Give you a little preview of what you might be in for?”

“Oh, goddamn, Sash-let’s get to the room-”

Roman grabbed his bags and her hand, pulling her to his room and unlocking the door. He let her in first, and he didn’t waste time in locking the door behind him and moving behind her again, damn near growling as he pressed himself against her. He reached up and gently brushed her hair to rest over one shoulder, giving him access to her neck. Roman kissed at the soft skin, eyes slipping shut at the smell of her. Sasha gasped, reaching up and pulling his hair out of the tie it was in. 

“You really liked that idea, huh? Me and Charlotte-maybe I’ll give her a call and we can all have some fun together-”

“Fuck-”

“I’m-oh, keep-fuck, keep doing that-I’m serious-”

Roman pulled away from kissing her neck and turned her around to face him. She was already panting a little, and he licked his lips, looking her in the eye.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean-Ro, baby, you said yourself that you two have been eyeing each other, and me and her already have experience, so...if she was up for it, I don’t see why not.”

Roman considered it. Sasha seemed genuinely into it, and it seemed ridiculous not to at least send out a feeler. 

“Text her.”

Sasha grinned and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, and Roman took the time to get on the bed, kicking his shoes off and laying down. God. That did feel nice, getting to be off his feet for a minute. Sasha came over to the bed, sitting down, and Roman grinned. He slid to his knees in front of the bed, taking her shoes off for her. Sasha set her phone down and smiled at him. 

“You look good like that, baby. On your knees for me.”

Roman looked up at her, scooching a little closer, reaching up to spread her thighs. Sasha ran her fingers through his hair, and he leaned in to kiss at her thigh, nuzzling the denim covering it. 

“No place I’d rather be, beautiful.”

Sasha spread her legs a little more and Roman was about to move forward when she picked up her phone, reading whatever message she’d just gotten. A slow grin spread on her face, and she texted something back before tossing her phone with her jacket. 

“Might wanna wait, so you don’t have to stop to unlock the door.”

Roman felt his heart rate jump at that, excitement building. 

“What did she say?”

“Grab my phone and see for yourself.”

He did, she unlocked it for him and he found the messages between her and Charlotte.

‘ _ hey charlie, i’m spending the night with roman and we wanted to know if you’d like to join _ ?’

‘ _ roman? really? tell him i’ll be there asap. here’s something to get him excited- _ ’

Roman blushed at the sight of a picture of Charlotte, shirtless and holding her arm over her breasts-it didn’t cover them much, and Roman almost salivated at the damn picture. He reached down and squeezed his cock through his sweats, closing his eyes. Sasha had sent Charlotte the room number, and she’d be there any moment. He felt a hand on his head again, Sasha petting him softly. 

“C’mon up here, baby, keep me warm while we wait.”

Roman crawled up onto the bed, Sasha backing up along with him until he could lay over her-she was much smaller than him, and he couldn’t deny enjoying that fact, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers again. He smiled against her mouth and gently licked at her lips, Sasha happily parting them for him. Roman slowly slipped his hand under her shirt, letting his fingers trail over the warm skin, humming when he reached her bra. It didn’t take much to unhook it, and he felt her grin, breaking the kiss.

“Now that’s a talent.”

“I’ve got some hidden ones.”

“Can’t wait to test them out.”

Roman laughed and she sat up, pulling her shirt off, her bra following it. Roman took a second to just drink in the sight; she was stunning. Her skin was smooth and soft, the only thing that stood out was a scar on the side of her left breast. It didn’t look surgical, and Roman tilted his head. She noticed, smiling a little shyly. 

“Accident from one of my first matches.”

Roman huffed out a laugh.

“No kidding? Look at this.”

He sat up on his knees, pulling his sweats down enough to uncover the deep, jagged scar on his hip. Sasha’s eyes widened and she looked up at him.

“One of the last games I played in college. Got knocked down hard enough to hit a metal bench and it just tore me open. Had to get like a hundred stitches.”

Sasha reached out, gently tracing it-it made Roman feel a little bittersweet; Dean often traced over that scar, and all the others on Roman’s body. 

“You’ve been through a lot.”

Roman smiled, tracing his own fingers over the thin white line on her breast.

“So have you.”

There was a knock at the door, and Roman stood, quickly opening it to see one Charlotte Flair standing in front of him, bare-faced and wearing a too-big hoodie and….nothing else that he could see. She had a cat-like grin on her face and he licked his lips, unable to do anything but stare.

“Wow.”

“Hi to you too, handsome.”

Charlotte moved closer, standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He just stood there, accepting it and she leaned up to kiss him. Her lips were just as soft as Sasha’s, and her body felt just as good pressed against his. His arms wrapped around her tight, kissing her still as they backed up into the room, the door closing behind Charlotte. They only stopped kissing when the back of his knees hit the bed. He looked up at Charlotte to see her staring at Sasha. 

“Hi there.”

“Hey, Charlie. You sure didn’t waste time.”

“Why would I? Never know when you’re gonna get a chance to take the Reigns.”

Roman could not stop the deep, booming laugh that escaped him at that. He fell back on the bed, brushing his hair out of his face once he caught his breath. 

“Sorry-that-sorry, that was funny. Uh-”

He looked between Sasha and Charlotte as the latter got onto the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard, like Sasha was. Roman turned onto his front, resting his chin on his crossed forearms. 

“I’m happy you came over, Charlotte. Been…..kinda been wanting to ask, but-guess I didn’t find the right time.”

Charlotte smiled, and Roman could see the blue lace she had on under the hoodie. Between that and Sasha’s bare chest on display, he was still desperately hard. It hadn’t flagged once through this whole encounter, and he hoped his stamina was still as good as it used to be. 

“I’m happy I did, too. I’ve wanted to get with you for a while, but-yeah. Just never the time. Thankfully Sasha has a bit more initiative than I do.”

Sasha laughed and moved closer to Charlotte, one arm going around her waist, her other hand resting atop Charlotte’s bare thigh, pushing the hoodie up more and more. Roman watched intently, and Charlotte let out a sweet little moan, one of her hands coming up to massage and squeeze at Sasha’s chest. 

“It’s been a while.”

“Too long. Gonna be fun having such a handsome partner, too.”

Sasha grabbed the back of Charlotte’s neck and somewhat-roughly pulled her in for a kiss, and Roman blushed, sitting up, cross-legged in front of them and watching. The kiss was deep and long and their hands wandered easily on each other. Roman crawled forward, one hand between Sasha’s legs and one hand between Charlotte’s, rubbing his fingers over rough denim and soft lace. They both gasped into the kiss, and Roman rubbed them a little harder, groaning when he felt wetness through the lace. 

“Oh-Roman-”

Sasha quickly pulled her jeans off, Roman helping her and tossing them to the floor, reaching down and stroking his cock through his shorts at the sight of her bare body. She was really gorgeous, and she spread her long, toned legs, giving him a full view of the wet spot on her orange underwear. Charlotte bit her lip, kissing at Sasha’s shoulder before pulling her hoodie up and off, leaving her as bare as Sasha. 

“Your turn, Romie.”

Roman blushed, but took his shirt off; he did feel a boost of confidence when both girls’ eyes widened, Sasha licking her lips as Charlotte visibly blushed, her lips parting a little. 

“Wow. Doesn’t matter how many times I see you with your shirt off, it still just-”

“It’s always a treat.”

Roman ducked his head down and let out a little surprised noise when two pairs of hands pushed him down, blinking up at the girls. Sasha straddled his middle while Charlotte pulled off his shorts, then his boxers. He was a little embarrassed at being so suddenly and fully exposed, but the embarrassment only served to turn him on more. He heard Charlotte gasp, and Sasha moved to kneel by his legs.

“Oh-”

“That’s exactly as big as I always imagined-”

Roman groaned, covering his face with his hands. He heard Sasha giggle and then two soft, warm bodies pressed on either side of him. He moved his hands, looking at Charlotte, then Sasha. Sasha was rubbing her hand over Roman’s stomach, Charlotte’s pretty, blue nails tracing soft lines on Roman’s pecs. 

“What do you wanna do, baby?”

Roman swallowed and got one arm under each of them, smirking as he grabbed at each woman’s ass. 

“I wanna make both of you come on my mouth until you beg for me to stop.”

Charlotte groaned and leaned her head on Roman’s shoulder, Sasha sitting up and smiling down at him.

“Think you can make me beg?”

“I know I can, beautiful.”

“I’m already about to.”

Roman turned his head to face Charlotte, easily pulling her on top of him, gasping as his cock rubbed tight against her still-clothed cunt. He licked at her lips, and she kissed him hard, rolling her hips down. She pulled away and Roman watched as Sasha petted her hand over Charlotte’s hair, Charlotte quietly panting.

“Who goes first?”

Sasha grinned. 

“I won tonight, so I think that means I get to.”

Roman laughed at Charlotte’s pout, and she moved off of him, Sasha leaning in to kiss her. 

“You’ll get your turn, honey, just be patient.”

Sasha laid back on the bed, legs spread wide. Roman grinned and moved between them, laying over her, his whole body pressed against her. He kissed her lips, gently down her neck to her chest, cupping her tits in his hands and nuzzling one. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, moaning around it, sucking on it hard enough to draw a whimper out of her. He felt a hand on his back-it was Charlotte, and she pulled his hair back, helping keep it out of the way as he kissed his way down Sasha’s flat stomach. He kept his hands on her breasts until he had to use them to pull down her panties, hips involuntarily thrusting when he finally saw her gorgeous cunt. 

“Fuck-please let me eat you out, Sasha, I fuckin’ need it-”

“Do it, baby, wanna see if you can make me beg-”

Roman quickly put his hair up-Charlotte had helpfully handed him a tie-and he laid on his front, kissing a line up one of Sasha’s thighs, then the other, nipping at and nuzzling the soft skin, noting the little stretch marks she had on her inner thighs. He kissed as many of them as he saw, slowly working his way up to her mound, kissing the top of it. She wasn’t shaved bare, but the hair was trimmed and neat and soft, and he inhaled against it for a moment. 

“Fuck-didn’t know you’d be such a tease-”

Roman looked up at her and grinned before licking one long, thick stroke over her vulva, the broad flat of his tongue covering most of it easily. She gasped at that, and he used just the tip of his tongue to lick at where her thighs stopped, letting his nose bump against the soft folds of her cunt. He brought one hand up between her legs, stroking his thumb over her slit. Roman was planning to take his time on both of them, and he used his thumb to just barely spread the sweet pink lips open, inhaling again, before licking at her, with just a feather-light touch, knowing that even that would feel like electricity on such a sensitive part. 

“Nnn-Roman-”

Roman closed his eyes and started really working at her, spreading her open with the fingers of one hand and using his tongue to clean up the slick that steadily dripped from her, whimpering at the taste. He really did love using his mouth, and he took his time, using the tip of his tongue to lick every inch of her pussy, sucking at the folds and avoiding her entrance. He didn’t want to move too fast, and he felt Sasha’s hands in his hair. 

“Oh my God-Ro-keep going, baby, keep going-”

Roman came up to breathe, looking over at Charlotte; she was watching, sucking on her own fingers and rubbing herself vigorously with her other hand, whimpering and whining. 

“Damn-damn, baby girl, you really want it, don’t you?”

Charlotte nodded, a gorgeous red flush reaching down to her shoulders. Roman swallowed and went back at Sasha, letting his nose bump up against her clit. Her hips jerked at that, it was basically the first he’d touched her clit, and she lifted her legs over Roman’s shoulders. Roman grinned and wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her up as he sat back on his knees. Sasha cried out and Roman buried his face against her, finally thrusting his tongue inside her. He couldn’t block the moan that escaped him, and he started moving his tongue back and forth, over and over until she was crying out. 

“Oh-fuck fuckfu-Roman! Please, baby-oh-”

He grinned against her and pulled his tongue out, immediately licking one broad stroke over her clit. He felt her slap at his thigh, and he did it again, and again, thrusting his tongue back in and curling just the tip up. He knew that would get her going for real, as it got everyone. Roman was always grateful for having such a dexterous tongue.

“OH! OhmyGod-Roman Roman please do that-oh-”

“He got you to beg really fast…”   
Roman smiled and kept licking at Sasha’s insides, the tip of his tongue putting pressure on one spot in particular until Sasha tightened around him, thick spurts of wetness hitting his mouth. He didn’t stop, not until Sasha tapped his arm, and he pulled away, nuzzling her mound and kissing the round top of it before gently arranging Sasha on her back. She was breathing a little heavily, and she blinked hazy eyes up at him. 

“I...oh.”

Charlotte laughed and cupped Roman’s face, turning him towards her and licking his beard. His eyes widened for a second as she licked at his lips, too, sucking them and kissing him properly. Roman shifted, wrapping his arms around her waist-God, he still couldn’t believe he was with two of the most beautiful women he’d ever met-and he reached down between her legs, tugging at her panties. He pulled away, one hand coming up to cup Charlotte’s cheek. 

“Let me get these off of you, baby girl, wanna treat you right like I did with Sasha.”

Charlotte moved back and Roman hooked his fingers under the thin lace waistband, pulling them down slowly, and Charlotte gasped as she was finally bared, laying on her back and letting Roman look at her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, humming at the soft, pale hairs there. 

“You look beautiful, baby girl.”

Charlotte did look exceptional, in her full naked glory, and he couldn’t even make himself wait at this point; his cock was hanging between his legs, thick and full and dripping, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to stave off his own orgasm. He got on his front once again, kissing at the bare skin on her cunt-she was fully smooth, unlike Sasha, and a little voice in Roman’s head did enjoy the fact the was getting such a diverse experience tonight. He licked the smooth skin, moving downward to the soft, pretty pink lips. He used both hands to spread her open, drooling a little at the size of her clit-it was bigger than Sasha’s, and most women Roman had been with. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to it, Charlotte whimpering above him.

“R-Roman-”

Her voice was shaky and sweet, and Roman felt a hand on his head.

“She likes having her clit sucked on, so make sure to save that.”

Roman looked up at Sasha and used just the tip of his tongue to trace Charlotte’s clit. Charlotte whined again, hiding her face in Sasha’s shoulder. Sasha hummed, still petting Roman. 

“Such a cutie, you always get so shy when someone’s got their mouth on you. Roman’s gonna make you feel so good, baby, why don’t you ask him to make you feel good?”

Roman raised an eyebrow. Sasha had come off as fairly dominant, but she exemplified it now, with Charlotte. Maybe he’d ask her to get a little more dominant with him in the future-well, it wasn’t really a ‘maybe’, he definitely would. He looked up at Charlotte, rubbing the thick beard on his chin against her smooth skin. 

“Ro-Roman-please, please make me feel good-”

“I’d love to, baby girl.”   
He kissed at her mound again, keeping her spread open with his fingers and licking at the folds, sucking on the soft, wet lips, pulling back and grinning. 

“You both taste so fucking good, I could do this for days-”

Roman thrust the tip of his tongue into her entrance, just barely, making a swirling motion and licking random patterns into her. Charlotte’s hips bucked up, her hole clenching around him. He moaned, his own hips jerking and rubbing his cock against the bed. It was damn near unbearable, but he was willing to wait for his turn if it meant making Sasha and Charlotte feel good. He slowly, slowly worked his tongue into her all the way, moaning again, her clit rubbing against the bridge of his nose as he licked insistently at her soft, sweet inner walls. She felt amazing around him, just like Sasha had, and he whimpered. It really was getting a little overwhelming, even more so when he felt a hand on his ass, spreading him. He gasped, pulling away from Charlotte for a moment to look over his shoulder. Sasha was kneeling next to him, one hand spreading him, and she started to rub one finger over his hole. 

“Oh-Sasha-”

“Think it’s time I make you beg, handsome.”

She pushed one finger in dry, and Roman cried out, arching his back to get more. He rested his head on Charlotte’s thigh. 

“Nnn-S-that-fuck-”

His voice had a whining pitch to it, and he pushed his hips up, rocking them a little; Sasha’s fingers were smaller than what he was used to having inside him, but it still felt amazing. She started moving her finger back and forth, and he watched as she spit on his hole, working the saliva in with her finger. Roman whimpered, only moreso when Sasha grabbed his hair and pushed his face back towards Charlotte. 

“C’mon, you got something to focus on, baby.”

Roman nodded and pushed his tongue back into Charlotte, hearing her moan above him just as Sasha started working another finger into him. He hadn’t done anything with two people in a long time and had forgotten how unbelievable dual sensations like this could feel, his tongue buried deep in Charlotte while Sasha fingered him open. He growled against Charlotte’s cunt and worked his tongue faster, taking it out and replacing it with his own fingers, two thick digits stretching her. He wrapped his lips around her gorgeous clit and sucked hard, eyes rolling back in his head; Sasha worked her fingers in and out harder, the dry almost-burn sending shocks through his spine. It wasn’t long before Charlotte screamed and he felt her come, clear liquid spurting out. Roman whined at the feeling of her gushing on his face, and he felt his cock pulse, almost coming from that sensation, paired with Sasha’s fingertips pressing hard on his prostate. 

“Fuck-fuckfuckfuck Sasha I’m gonna come if you keep-mmm-”

“Oh, baby, I’m not letting you come until you’ve fucked me and Charlotte with that big, gorgeous cock.”

Roman blushed and pulled away from Charlotte, Sasha pulling her fingers out of him. He swallowed, taking a second to calm down and catch his breath. 

“I...I have something that might-uh-help with that.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow and brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking them. Roman whined, and she grinned. 

“Go get whatever it is, then.”

Roman stood-on somewhat shaky legs-and went to his bags, searching through one of them and pulling out one of the many, many, many toys Dean had bought him, and brought it over to the bed. He handed it to Sasha and sat against the headboard, Charlotte cuddling up to him, pressing against his side. Sasha had a bright grin on her face, and stroked her fingers over the silicone. 

“An adjustable cock ring?”

Roman blushed, holding Charlotte close. 

“Dean likes to make me wait sometimes.”

“Aww, cute. Let’s get this on you, so me and Charlie here can take turns on that fat dick.”

Roman blushed even deeper at the talk, and he spread his legs, he and Charlotte watching as she gently got the silicone around his cock, tightening it just enough to keep him from coming anytime soon, but not hard enough to hurt. It was some of the only direct stimulation he’d gotten on his cock so far, and he almost cried when Sasha wrapped her fingers around him and stroked. 

“Please-I really need-”

Charlotte turned his face to hers, kissing him, while Sasha straddled his hips. He moaned, pulling away from the kiss.

“Wait-wait, do you wanna use-should we use a condom?”

Sasha and Charlotte both looked at each other, and Charlotte shrugged. 

“I’m fine without one.”

“Yeah, it’s a safe day for me, anyway. Unless-I mean, we can if you want to, Rome, it’s also up to you.”

Roman blushed and swallowed. 

“N-no, I’m-I’m okay without one-I just-uh-I need my phone for a minute?”

Sasha tilted her head, but stood and grabbed his phone from where it had ended up, bringing it back to him. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him, Charlotte still against his side as he pulled up his conversation with Dean.

‘ _ dean? i’m not using protection tonight, wanted you to know. text me back. love you _ ’

Roman set his phone down and looked shyly between the two women. 

“I just-we tell each other when we’re planning on not using-so we know to get tested before we have sex again.”

“Oh-honey, if it’s a problem, we can use them-”

“Yeah, Rome, me and Charlotte don’t mind-it’s gonna feel just as amazing no matter what-”

“No, it-it really is okay, both of us are cool with it, it’s just-Dean’s got a thing about getting tested pretty often, and I wouldn’t wanna have unprotected sex with someone and not tell him, in case anything happened.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m clean.”

“Me too. If I weren’t, I’d insist on using something.”

Roman smiled at both of them, reaching one hand out to rub Sasha’s thigh. 

“You’re both-”

His phone buzzed, and he grabbed it, looking at the response from Dean.

‘ _ thank u baby. about 2 pass ot super tired frm hangin with the boys, ttyt? love lov love lov lov u so much _ ’

He smiled, quickly answering and setting his phone on the little nightstand. His boyfriend was so sweet and cute, and he gasped when two hands started stroking his cock, gentle motions and light grips.

“Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, he’s-he was about to go to bed-fuck-please, keep going-”

Sasha straddled him again, and he licked his lips, his hands immediately going to her hips and massaging them, Charlotte sitting up, her breasts pressed against his arm. 

“You wanna fuck me, baby?”

“God, yeah-”

Sasha reached behind him and pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down Sasha’s sides as she slowly worked herself down; Charlotte reached between them and gripped his cock, helping to guide it into Sasha, and he and Sasha both gasped loudly when the head of his cock slipped into her entrance. Roman carefully thrust his hips up, pushing in deeper, his hands gripping her sides. He controlled the pace, helping Sasha down until she was fully seated. Roman was almost in tears again at the sensation of her around him, the tight, soft, wet heat almost too much for him, especially with the cock ring on. He rolled his hips, eyes slipping shut. Sasha felt so good around him, and Charlotte was rubbing at his stomach, sweetly nuzzling his beard. 

“Fuck her for real, Roman, make her scream-”

“Come on baby-I know you can do it-”

Roman growled, the deep sound rumbling in his chest, and he sat up, one arm going tight around Sasha’s waist, the other firmly on her hip, as he started to thrust up, a hard, even pace, his cockhead shoving against the most sensitive parts of her. Sasha tossed her head back, and Charlotte grabbed a handful of her hair, leaning in and sucking a dark spot into her neck. Roman leaned in, too, licking at Sasha’s bouncing tits. She was whining and moaning, high-pitched gasps coming out of her as she rode him. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, interspersing faster, shallower thrusts between sharp, slow, deep ones, and he felt her already tightening around him. Roman tapped her hip, getting her attention. She looked at him, her a sheen of sweat on her forehead. 

“Put your arms around me, beautiful.”

Sasha did, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him, and Roman stood, holding her under her thighs, easily moving her still. Sasha gasped, and Roman watched as Charlotte thrust two fingers into herself, eyes trained on him and Sasha. He started moving his hips again, fucking into Sasha, grunting a little with the effort. He could feel slick practically leaking out of her, every time he thrust in more wetness came out and covered his thighs. This wasn’t something he did often in bed, but he knew the show of strength tended to drive people a little wild. 

“Fuck-that’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen-”

Charlotte sure seemed to be enjoying the show, and Roman grinned, licking a stripe up Sasha’s neck and thrusting faster. She tightened her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his back and keeping him deep inside her.

“Oh-God! Roman-Roman holy fucking-mmm-God-”

“You gonna come for me, beautiful?”

He was a little breathless and he pushed his cock in as deep as he could get, rolling his hips in tight little circles, eyes rolling back at the feeling of her cunt pulsing around him. 

“Nnn-Roma-Rome-ohmyfuckingGod Roman!”   
Sasha clung to him, her cunt tightening around him almost painfully, and he held her close, hips jerking in a mock-orgasm. He knew he’d’ve come then if it weren’t for the ring, and he whimpered, his cock twitching inside of her. He gently set Sasha down on the bed, pulling out carefully and dropping to his knees. He kneeled between her legs, softly spreading her open-her entrance was still fluttering with the last bits of orgasm, and he carefully pushed two fingers in her, pulling them back out and checking her over. He’d gotten a little rough and it never hurt to make sure. Sasha laid there and let him, catching her breath, occasionally twitching at any extra stimulation. Roman helped her arrange herself on the bed, before Charlotte pulled him to her, pulling him in for a kiss. She laid on her back, her legs spread wide, still kissing him as she rubbed at his pecs. 

“Please-fuck me just like that, til I can’t even fucking talk-”

“Goddamn-fuck, yes, baby girl-”

Roman grabbed his cock, still covered with Sasha’s come, and slowly guided himself into Charlotte-she was just as tight and hot and wet and he didn’t wait to thrust in entirely, slamming his hips forward, and Charlotte screamed. He set a fast pace immediately, kneeling up for leverage with Charlotte’s long, long legs braced on either side of his hips. He worked his hips back and forth, one hand gripping the headboard and the other going between their bodies to rub at Charlotte’s big, gorgeous clit. 

“OH! Oh-oh-Roman-please-I’m already-I’m-”

“Fuck-c’mon, baby girl-come for me, wanna feel you come on me-gonna gush like you did before? Come on-”

Charlotte gripped the blanket under her tight, and screamed again, tightening around Roman to the point that he could barely thrust, and he pulled out so that she could gush on him. He panted, watching her twitch and shiver, eyes rolling back in her head. She made a vision, a blush reaching from her cheeks to her chest, her breasts moving up and down as she tried to steady her breathing. Sasha moved closer to them, getting on top of Charlotte, straddling her so her cunt was right above Charlotte’s, and she looked back at Roman.

“Not done with us yet, are you?”

Roman placed one hand on the small of Sasha’s back, pressing her down a little further, easily slipping his cock into her and making steady, easy thrusts. 

“Not-fuck, not yet, beautiful-”

Evidently, any worries about his stamina had been mostly unfounded. He started fucking Sasha again, her pussy still perfectly wet and hot, but relaxed from her orgasm, and she and Charlotte began kissing as he worked his cock in and out of Sasha. 

“God-you both look so fuckin’ beautiful-wish I could come inside both of you-”

He pulled out of Sasha and immediately thrust into Charlotte, hearing the tiny whimper the blonde let out. It made him grin and he brushed his hair back out of his face, one hand still on Sasha’s back. He smirked and took the chance to slap her ass, drawing a little gasp from her as she broke her kiss with Charlotte and looked back at him. 

“Do that again-”

He wasn’t one to disobey, so he did, slapping her ass once more and grabbing it, fondling the soft flesh and moving his other hand down to finger her, his cock still buried deep inside of Charlotte. Roman kept his hips moving, waiting until Charlotte started making those sweet, high-pitched gasps that he knew signaled an oncoming orgasm, and he switched back to Sasha. Charlotte whined and Sasha kissed her again, thrusting her own hips back on Roman, reciprocating the movement and driving him even deeper. Roman leaned forward, snapping his hips fast and hard, and he noticed Charlotte and Sasha shifting, and felt a hand near him-Charlotte was rubbing Sasha’s clit, trying to make her come. Roman mounted her more properly, fucking her harder, Charlotte rubbing her in time with his movements, and Sasha cried out, pressing herself tight against Charlotte’s body, clenching around Roman over and over, Roman making more of those tight little circular motions she seemed to love. He carefully pulled out of her and thrust into Charlotte, panting and fucking her without much rhythm or method; having felt Sasha come on him again had pushed him about as far as he could manage, and he just needed Charlotte to come, so he changed his movements, pumping his hips up instead of just forward, his cockhead dragging and rubbing along the upper wall of her cunt, slamming against her cervix with every thrust. He felt a hand against him again and realized Sasha was tiredly pumping Charlotte’s clit with her fingers, until Charlotte let out a choked moan, her cunt pulsing and dripping, her hips weakly jerking as she came once again. Roman whined, whimpering and pulling out, carefully taking the cock ring off with shaking hands. 

Sasha moved off of Charlotte, laying next to her, and she gestured for Roman to come closer.

“C’mon, baby, it’s your turn-shoot all over us-”

Roman shifted up the bed until he was kneeling next to Charlotte, and he quickly started pumping his hand over his cock, whimpering more, thrusting into his own grip. He cried out when he felt a long, delicate finger penetrate him again-Charlotte this time, and he watched as Sasha massaged and kissed at Charlotte’s tits. 

“Come on-cover her tits in come, baby-”

“Please, Roman-”

Roman cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he finally came, his thighs tensing as he shot come over Charlotte’s chest and Sasha’s face. He stroked himself through his orgasm, a little shocked at how long it lasted and how much he was coming. He collapsed onto the bed after pumping the last few drops out, panting and shaking. Two pairs of hands pulled him close, and Charlotte and Sasha arranged themselves on either side of him, cuddling him and petting him, Charlotte nuzzling his ear and quietly speaking against it.

“Oh, sweetie-you were amazing, you felt so good-”

Charlotte started rubbing at Roman’s chest and stomach, helping him calm down, and Sasha wiped his come off her face with her fingers, holding her fingers up to his mouth. Roman parted his lips, letting her slide her fingers in, tasting his own come. He glanced at Charlotte, seeing that she was using both hands to gather up the come on her chest, holding one hand out to Sasha while licking the other clean herself. Sasha was thorough in cleaning all of Roman’s come up, and he blinked tiredly and smiled.

“Wow.”

Sasha and Charlotte both giggled, pressing against him. 

“Yeah. That was….yeah.”

“Everything I expected and more.”

Roman had them sit up for a second, only so that he could pull the blanket over them, before they all settled again, Sasha on one side of him, Charlotte on the other. Charlotte turned off the lights before finally laying down, and Roman kissed each one of them softly before letting his eyes slip shut, the pleasant exhaustion and ache hitting him.

\---

Roman laughed and tossed a strawberry at Sasha. She didn’t catch it in her mouth, as she hadn’t caught any of them, and she giggled. Charlotte shook her head, grabbing Roman’s phone off of the nightstand.

“Hey, baby, the husband is calling.”   
Roman’s eyes lit up and he grabbed his phone, answering the call. 

“Dean! Good morning, bubba-how are you?”

‘I’m alright. Sore, but-no arrests! Jimmy and Jey had to head back way early cause of something they ate-I swear it was catering, a bunch of people got sick, but I found some cool guys to hang out with for a while anyway-”

Roman smiled as he listened to Dean ramble about his night. They may be apart, but God, no one made him happier. 

‘-but how was  _ your _ night, bun?’

He blushed, looking at the two women on the bed. 

“Uh-it was really…..it was awesome. Do you mind if I put you on speaker?”

‘Go ahead.’   
He put the phone on speaker and held it out, Sasha and Charlotte scooting a little closer.

“There’s two people here who wanna say hi.”

‘Two?’

“Hey Dean!”

‘Sasha! How are you, big boss lady?’

“Oh, I’m doing very well, Roman saw to that.”

“So am I. He was very thorough.”

There was a pause for a second.

‘Charlotte?’

“Yes sir, Mister Ambrose.”

Another pause.

‘Goddamn, you really did have a good night, huh, bun?’

All three of them laughed, and Charlotte and Sasha both leaned on Roman.

“Yeah, I did. We all did.”

‘Shit, hope you took a video. All three of you together? I’d pay for that tape-’

Roman rolled his eyes, he and Sasha and Charlotte all talking with Dean, about the night before and anything else, the three of them still eating from the huge plates of food they’d ordered. Roman felt very warm, and comfortable, surrounded by his two partners, the voice of his love ringing throughout the room. 


End file.
